SUGA(R) MURDER
by baskoro.alham
Summary: [MY 1ST CRIME MINYOON FANFICT] Mulutmu adalah sah Yoongi si 'Pembunuh' dan bisa membaca pikiran orang. Jimin kekasih hatinya. PERNAH DI POST DENGAN JUDUL 'MY CRIMINAL FRIEND'. TAGS : #YAOI #SCHOOLLIFE #CRIME #YOONMIN #JIMIN #YOONGI #BOYSLOVE. need some review cz its my 1st crime fanfict.


**_"_****_Yoongi , kau seorang pembunuh..."_**

**_Kata kata itu terngiang kembali ditelinga mungil milik Yoongi. Kata kata yang mengingatkannya pada kejadian dua tahun lalu. Kejadian dimana ia tak sengaja menjatuhkan pot bunga yang terlalu berat baginya dari lantai 3 gedung sekolah dan tepat jatuh diatas kepala sahabatnya dan membuat sahabat baiknya itu tak sadarkan diri selama 2 minggu sebelum akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafas terakhir di rumah sakit karena kerusakan pada otaknya._**

_Tring... tring...tring..._

Suara bel sekolah telah berbunyi, pertanda sebuah kemerdekaan siap menjemput semua murid yang telah berjuang keras melawan soal soal yang diberikan oleh Kim _songsaenim_ pagi itu. Istirahat setelah mengisi lembar ujian. Menyenangkan bukan?

Kedua anak laki laki itu sedang berada di perpustakaan sekolah. Si anak berkulit pucat tadi Sedang mengamati rak rak buku ilmiah dan memilih satu. Dan anak satu lagi yang berpipi agak gebul sedang membaca sbeuah novel. Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, Nampaknya anak laki laki berkulit putih pucat nan mungil itu sudah tidak dapat menahan laparnya dan segera menarik tangan seseorang disampingnya dengan kasar. anak laki laki lain yang merasa ditarik tangannya lantas berdiri, terlihat perbedaan tinggi badan yang terpaut jauh diantara dua anak laki laki itu.

_'__Min Yoon Gi__.'_ Itu lah tulisan yang terpampang rapi di _nametag_ baju seragamnya. Dan yang satu lagi bernama '_Park Ji Min'_.

.

.

.

Di sudut kafetaria yang sudah sesak dipenuhi para murid yang kelaparan, Yoongi dan Jimin duduk dan makan bersama. Tepatnya di dekat jendela. Diluar sedang hujan.

Yoongi mendapat jatah makan yang sama dan itu berlaku untuk semua murid di sekolah itu. tapi Yoongi sangat suka kentang goreng. Ia sudah kecanduan renyahnya benda tinggi kalori tersebut.

"Park Jimin-_ssi_ ,bolehkah aku mengambil sedikut kentang gorengmu?." Tanya Yoongi dengan nada bicara yang di-imut imut-kan dan memasang _puppy eyes._ Bisa membuat siapapun mengira bahwa Yoongi bukanlah seorang pria yang bersekolah di sekolah menegah melainkan anak TK yang tersesat di SMA. Yoongi terus memperhatikan Jimin. Jimin melihat kearah tempat makanannya dan menghela nafas. Yoongi ternyata makannya banyak juga.

"Ambil semuanya." Anak laki laki yang ada dihadapan Yoongi pun dengan senang hati membiarkan dirinya menyambar kentang goreng diatas kotak nasinya. Yoongi senang bukan main lantas menyendok semua kentang goreng itu ke dalam tempat makan miliknya,

Tak lama, jam istirahat berakhir dan itu tandanya semua murid harus bersiap kembali untuk berjuang melawan soal soal test (lagi) yang akan diberikan Jung _songsaenim_. Si guru matematika super disiplin.

.

.

.

.

"Silahkan kalian mengerjakan sendiri tanpa kerja sama. jika kalian tertangkap basah, saya akan langsung merobek kertas _test_ anda_, Arraseo_?." Perintah Jung _songsaenim_ yang kini terlihat sibuk bolak balik untuk membagikan lembaran soal test pada muridnya. Seluruh isi kelas hanya bisa menjawab serentak perintah Jung _songsaenim_. Yoongi kebagian satu, teman disamping tempat duduknya satu dan semuanya masing masing satu. Yoongi tersenyum dan mulai mengacak acak tempat pensilnya. Soal tentang persamaan logaritma, Yoongi datang.

Sepasang mata bulat sedari tadi mengawasi Yoongi dengan tatapan sinis.

"Ehm.. Hoseok-_ssi_ , apakah kau mendengarkan perintah saya tadi?." Hoseok tersentak kaget dengan suara Jung _Songsaenim_ yang tiba tiba. Ia secara refleks menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati wanita paruh baya itu yang tengah memperhatikannya sekarang. Hoseok hanya dapat mengangguk kecil dengan canggung tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

Tak lama setelah semua murid mendapat jatah soalnya masing masing, suasana menjadi sangat hening, semuanya tampak sibuk berkutat dengan urusannya. Ada siswa yang sibuk menghitung menggunakan jari maupun kalkulator yang memang diperbolehkan oleh Jung _songsaenim_. Ada pula yang menyembunyikan kepalanya dari pengelihatan Jung _songsaenim_ agar ia tidak tertangkap basah sedang menyalin jawaban dari catatan kecil yang telah ia bawa.

Yoongi yang duduk dekat dengan jendela terlihat santai santai saja sembari mengutak atik kalkulatornya. sebenarnya, mungkin saja soal seperti itu tidak terlalu sulit bagi seorang Yoongi yang selalu mendapat peringkat satu dikelasnya.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan hitung menghitungnya ,Yoongi tak langsung mengumpulkan jawabannya. Ia ingin menyegarkan otaknya sejenak dengan memandang keluar jendela dan membiarkan semilir angin yang masuk melalu celah jendela menampar halus surai _soft_ _caramel_ milik Yoongi. Lagi lagi sepasang mata bulat sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis.

.

.

.

.

_Tring... Tring...Tring.._

Suara penyelamat itu akhirnya kembali berdering menandakan waktunya untuk pulang dan bersantai dirumah setelah mengerjakan dua soal test berturut turut hari itu. Yoongi langsung cepat cepat menyambar tas berwarna ungu miliknya dan memasukan seluruh alat tulis yang berserakan dimejanya. Ia sempat menyapa teman sebangkunya sebelum pulang.

Yoongi berjalan di lorong menuju kelas tingkat satu. Ia melihat beberapa adik kelasnya sudah keluar. Ia sedang mencari cari seseorang. Yoongi memanjangkan lehernya diantara sekian banyak anak kelas satu yang ada di lorong. Ia tidak dapat menemukannya. Yoongi memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kelasnya.

Kepala Yoongi menyembul dari balik pintu kelas. ia dapat melihat beberapa adik kelasnya yang belum pulang termasuk orang yang ia cari. Yoongi tersenyum dan mendekati orang itu. hujan semakin deras turun dari langit.

"Jimin-_ie_, ayo pulang..", Yoongi menyapa Jimin yang sedang mendengarkan lagu dengan _earphone_ miliknya. Jimin merasakan ada yang memangil dirinya lalu mendongak keatas. Ia mendapati Yoongi sudah berdiri di depan mejanya sambil tersenyum ramah. Jimin melepas _earphone_-nya lalu segera bangkit dari tempat duduk. Tanpa dikomando, Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin yang lebih besar ukurannya dari jari jari lentik milik Yoongi dan membawanya berlari keluar kelas. Si pemilik tangan yang ditarik dengan kasar hanya bisa mengekor dari belakang.

'Walaupun badannya kecil tapi ia berjalan sangat cepat.' Batin Jimin yang kini mulai terengah engah mengimbangi kecepatan lari Yoongi. Hujan masih belum berhenti. Kini, kilatan serupa lampu _flash_ mulai bermunculan di langit yang gelap.

"Ya! Kau pikir badanku sebegitu kecilnya, huh ? karena itu aku bisa berjalan dengan cepatasal kau tahu saja !." omel Yoongi. Jimin hanya bisa membelalakan matanya tak percaya jika Yoongi bisa membaca pikirannya. Oh tidak. Ini tidak bagus. Bagaimana kalau ternyata selama ini Yoongi mengetahui isi hatinya?.

'Aku akan mengetesmu lagi apakah kau bisa membaca pikiranku atau tidak, Min Yoongi.' Batin Jimin lagi dengan maksud mengetes Yoongi. Anak laki laki mungil it uterus berlari melewati koridor sekolah. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di tangga menuju lantai satu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membaca pikiranmu kalau kau memikirkan apakah aku bisa membaca pikiranmu atau tidak, PARK JIMIN." Bentak Yoongi dengan sedikit penekanan pada nama Jimin diakhirnya sembari mempercepat langkahnya saat menuruni tangga. Sekali lagi Jimin hanya bisa membelalakan mata besarnya tak percaya.

'Aku mencintaimu Min Yoongi.' Batin Jimin lagi.

Sebaiknya memang Yoongi mengetahui hal ini daripada ia terus menyembunyikannya. Jimin sebenarnya sudah menyukai Yoongi yang notabenenya ber-_gender _sama dengan dirinya saat melihat Yoongi sedang makan _cupcake_ di kafetaria. Yoongi kebingungan mencari kelas, Jimin ada disampingnya untuk menunjukan jalan. padahal ia juga anak baru masuk tahun ajaran baru di sekolah waktu itu. Yoongi makan sendirian di kafetaria, Jimin menemaninya setiap saat. Menurut Jimin, Yoongi itu terlalu manis dan cantik untuk seorang laki laki. Kulitnya yang putih dan mulus, bibirnya yang tipis dan begitu enak dipandang. Sangat sesuai dengan bentuk wajahnya yang mungil. Yoongi waktu itu masih anak baru dalam kata lain, ia anak pindahan. Otomatis ia belum mempunyai teman. Lalu Jimin mendekatinya, berkenalan dan berteman – jika itu yang dipikirkan Yoongi—selama hampir enam bulan. Jimin terus memikirkan Yoongi, bahkan ia diam diam selalu menyimpan foto _selca_ Yoongi dari ponselnya. Jimin berasalan untuk menelepon ibunya lah, mencari bahan pelajaran lah atau apapun. Padahal ia diam diam mencuri foto pribadi milik Yoongi.

"_Mwo_? Apa kau gila ?." Yoongi dengan segera menghentikan langkahnya saat ia berada di setengah jumlah anak tangga yang akan ia turuni. Jimin ikut berhenti. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Ia bingung dan juga takut. Sebenarnya ia keceplosan memikirkan hal itu.

"T-tapi—"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Park Jimin." Tanpa membuang waktu ,Yoongi langsung memberikan pelukan hangat pada pria tinggi dihadapannya.

Chuuuup~

Dengan sedikit bersusah payah, Yoongi berhasil mempertemukan bibir tebal hangat nan kenyal milik Jimin dengan bibir _pink cherry_ miliknya. Jimin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, mengikuti sensasi nikmat yang diberikan oleh bibir Yoongi. Hanya beberapa detik dan itu membuat Jimin gugup. Itu ciuman pertamanya. Ia tidak mungkin bertanya pada Yoongi apa itu juga ciuman pertamanya atau bukan, itu sangat tidak sopan.

"Ya ! ayo cepat kita pulang sebelum matahari tenggelam!." Setelah fokus dengan ciumannya, Yoongi kembali mengomel , merutuki dirinya sendiri untuk pulang tepat waktu. Jimin terkekeh geli melihat perubahan tingkah laku Yoongi yang berubah drastis. Tapi hujan tidak mau berhenti turun. Untung Jimin menyimpan payung di lokernya. Jadi ia bisa jalan bersama Yoongi menuju halte bis tanpa kebasahan.

"Sampai besok lagi, Jimin_-__ie_.." Yoongi melambaikan tangannya saat ia melihat punggung Jimin yang semakin menghilang dibalik pagar rumahnya, tapi Yoongi masih dapat melihat Jimin tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangannya dengan _flying_ _kiss_ yang terlihat sangat konyol sekaligus tampan bagi Yoongi.

Selama perjalanan di dalam bisa, Yoongi tersenyum senyum sendiri melihat ekspressi Jimin saat ia menciumnya ditangga tadi, Jimin terlihat sangat terkejut sehingga wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga, belum lagi pipinya yang gembul saat tersenyum yang membuatkelopak matanya baru ingat bahwa ia lupa untuk membersihkan kelas ,seingatnya ia ada jadwal piket hari ini, tapi bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak mungkin kembali kesekolah untuk membersihkan kelasnya dihari yang sudah mulai gelap ini.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang tenang di kamar Yoongi..

Suara alunan musik yang berdering sangat nyaring telah mengganggu ketenangan pagi di kamar Yoongi, dengan amat sangat terpaksa Yoongi meraih sumber suara yang berasal dari panggilan masuk seseorang itu tanpa ada niat bangun dari tempat tidur. Yoongi masih terlalu mengantuk untuk memeriksa nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Dengan asal, ia menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"_Yeoboseyo_" Yoongi coba membuka suara dengan suara parau-nya. Khas orang bangun tidur. Matanya masih tertutup rapat

"_Yeoboseyo_, Yoongi-ah, apakah itu kau?" Terdengar suara berat dari seberang telepon yang sepertinya memastikan orang yang ia hubungi adalah orang yang tepat.

"Ya, ada apa_?." _Tanya Yoongi lagi sembari mengucek matanya. Sesekali ia menguap untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuknya.

"Kau sudah bangun?. Jangan lupa sarapan, aku akan menunggumu nanti di halte bis yaa." Ujar Jimin dengan sumringahnya. Ia tidak mengetauhi fakta bahwa sekarang orang yang ditelponnya tengah mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya saat Jimin menelponnya.

"Kau? Jimin?!." Yoongi mulai berteriak. Jimin segera menjauhkan ponselnya dan sedikit terkekeh kecil. Jimin selalu tau jika kekasihnya itu tidak akan bangun dari tidurnya sampai siang hari jika tidak ada suara berisik yang menganggu tidurnya. Jimin juga tau jika Yoongi akan memasang alarm di ponselnya tepat jam 06;30, jadi kemungkinan ia akan telat kesekolah. dengan jeniusnya Jimin berinisiatif untuk menelponnya pagi pagi bermaksud membangunkan Yoongi. Kau tau banyak tentang Yoongi ya ,Jimin.

"Iya, ini aku, kekasih barumu hehehe. Sudah, kau cepat mandi. Aku tak mau menunggu lama di halte jelek itu ya." Jimin terkekeh kecil sebelum akhirnya ia menutup panggilannya. Yoongi yang belum sempat mengucapkan 'Selamat pagi' pada Jimin hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berjalan gontai kearah kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan membersihkan tubuhnya, kini Yoongi menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Dengan menarik senyuman manisnya, ia berpose sedikit layaknya seorang model majalah ternama . Ia tampak semakin tampan, pikir Yoongi.

Sinar hangat mentari sedikit muncul dari celah daun daun rindang pohon yang terletak tak jauh dari halte tua tersebut. Seorang anak laki laki tengah menikmati waktunya menunggu bus yang akan datang membawanya ke sekolah dengan duduk dan asyik dalam dunia gadgetnya. Sesekali kepalanya bergerak mengikuti alunan lagu yang ia dengarkan lewat _earphone_ putih yang tersambung ke ponsel pintarnya.

Anak laki laki tadi melirik arloji yang melingkar ditangan kanannya. Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu tapi sesuatu atau seseorang yang ia tunggu belum juga menampakan dirinya. Ia mengumpat kecil ,sesuatu tentang terlambat ke sekolah dan _'Kemana anak itu'_. Dari kejauhan tampak anak laki laki lain yang sedang berlari kecil kearahnya Dengan wajah yang sudah memerah akibat terpaan hangat sinar matahari. Anak itu sekarang sudah berada disamping anak lain yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sembari mengatur nafasnya, ia berusaha memanggil anak yang disampingnya. Melihat usahanya gagal. Tanpa ampun ia melayangkan cubitannya ke lengan anak yang sedang sibuk dengan _gadget_-nya. Otomatis anak tadi mengerang kesakitan dan menoleh kesamping. Alih alih ingin membentak orang yang mencubitnya, ia malah mendapat pelototan gratis dari orang yang mencubitnya. Akhir kata, anak itu hanya bisa menelan _saliva_-nya dan _cengengesan_ tak karuan.

"Eh, Yoongi. kau sudah datang rupanya, hehehe—ah sakit." Anak tadi mengerang kesakitan ketika tanpa ampun cubitan Yoongi mendarat di lengannya.

"Seberapa besar memangnya volume lagu yang kau putar, hah? Apa kau tuli ya?." Cibir Yoongi tadi sembari terus mencubit lengan Jimin. Tak menghiraukan fakta bahwa sekarang mungkin lengan Jimin sudah banyak mempunyai bekas berwarna kebiruan dibalik serangamnya.

"Eh, lihat Bus-nya sudah datang." Tunjuk Jimin kearah bus berwarna kuning itu. Bermaksud mengalihkan perhatian Yoongi agar ia tidak terus mencubiti lengannya. Yoongi menengok kearah yang Jimin tunjukan, otomatis ia menghentikan aksinya tersebut.

Setelah melangkahkan kaki kecilnya masuk kedalam bus itu, Yoongi langsung menghambur ke kursi nomer dua didekat jendela dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kursi empuk tersebut. Diikuti oleh Jimin yang mengekor dibelakangnya, Jimin tentu saja mengambil kursi tepat disebelah Yoongi. Tak lama, bus itu berjalan memutarkan ke empat rodanya. Membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang tak begitu ramai.

Yoongi menikmati setiap detik ia duduk didekat jendela tersebut dengan tetap menarik nafasnya dalam dalam. Membiarkan aroma khas akhir musim semi yang menenangkan memenuhi rogga paru parunya. Setiap tarikan nafas seolah ia hayati dengan menutup kedua mata sipitnya.

"Yoongi-ya." Jimin merusak acara 'menikmati musim semi' Yoongi dengan memanggil namanya dengan nada yang sok di-imut imut-kan. Yoongi pun menoleh dan mendapati cengiran lebar Jimin menyambutnya.

"Apa?." Jimin makin melebarkan cengirannya saat mendapat jawaban super pelit dari Yoongi. Jimin berinisiatif untuk menarik pergelangan tangan Yoongi dan membawanya ke atas telapak tangannya. Kini Yoongi menatap Jimin heran. Tanpa dikomando, Jimin menaruh kotak bekal berwarna pink-nya yang menurut Yoongi itu agak –ehem—girly dan membuka tutupnya. Aroma khas daging yang ditumis dengan saus khusus _bulgogi_ kini meracuni penciuman Yoongi. Perutnya makin dibuat berdemo mengingat ia belum sarapan.

"Ayo makan bersama, aku akan menyuapimu , bolehkan?." Tanya Jimin seraya memasang wajah polosnya. Okey. Sebenarnya tanpa Yoongi menjawab Iya atau tidak, Jimin sudah terlebih dahulu menyendokan nasi dan beberapa lembar daging gurih itu dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Yoongi. Dengan senang hati Yoongi menurut dan melahap isi sendok itu. Jimin terkekeh kecil saat melihat wajah Yoongi yang kini persis seekor hamster; Pipinya menggembung dan matanya yang sipit semakin menyipit.

Roda bisa berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang. Mengantarkan Yoongi dan Jimin sampai di sekolah dengan selamat. Begitu sampai di depan halte sekolah, kaki Yoongi yang kecil meloncat turun dari dalam bisa dan disusul Jimin. Keduanya berjalan memasuki area sekolah dengan berdampingan. Membuat beberapa pasang mata tertuju pada mereka.

"Jimin-_ie_, apa kau ada _test_ lagi?." Tanya Yoongi. Kepalanya sedikit di miringkan saat menatap Jimin.

"Ada, _test_ sastra jepang. Nanti aku pulang lebih lama darimu. Kau bisa pulang duluan."

"Oke."

.

.

.

"Yoongi, selamat. Nilai sempurna seperti biasa." Guru jung tersenyum sambil memberikan kertas test kepada Yoongi. Yoongi ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk sedikit tanda menghormati. Yoongi memang snagat pintar dalam mata pelajaran matematika. Ia selalu berada di peringkat pertama jika itu menyangkut hal hal yang berbau hitung hitungan. Di tempat kedua pasti selalu diisi oleh seorang siswa jangkung nan kurus; Jung Hoseok lah namanya. Padahal menurut Hoseok, ia sudah belajar dengan sangat giat untuk bisa menyaingi Yoongi. Tapi ada saja hal yang membuatnya salah dan mengurangi nilainya. Meskipun itu hanya satu nomer atau salah angka di salah satu jawaban. Intinya sih, Hoseok kurang teliti.

Sembilan puluh delapan. Itulah angka yang tertulis dengan tinta merah di pojok kanan atas kertas test milik Hoseok. Sedangkan Yoongi? Sudah pasti seratus. Hoseok jadi geram dibuatnya. Hanya kurang nol koma dua poin lagi dan Hoseok bisa berada di peringkat satu bersama Yoongi. Hoseok hanya salah menuliskan lambang lebih besar menjadi lebih besar sama dengan. Ia juga salah emnjumlahkan angka yang jawaban seharusnya 666 menjadi 667. Hoseok terlalu semangat dan emnambahkan satu nilai lagi. padahal guru jung hanya butuh jawaban 666 saja.

Hoseok menerima kertas testnya lalu menatap Yoongi dan teman sebangkunya yang sedang melakukan _high five_.

"Ey, Sembilan puluh delapan? Itu masih lebih bagus dari nilaiku. Lihat ! enam puluh Sembilan ! sedikit lagi akan menyentuh angka tujuh puluh." Namjoon menyenggol lengan Hoseok dan membuyarkan lamunannya. Namjoon benar, Hoseok harusnya bersyukur bisa mendapatkan nilai diatas rata rata. Hampir sempurna malah. Tapi nyatanya, Hoseok sangat tidak puas dengan nilainya. Ibarat pepatah; _'Jika seseorang menemukan gunung yang terbuat dari emas, maka ia akan berusaha lagi untuk mencari gunung emas yang lain.' _

"Namjoon?."

"Ya, ada apa?" Namjoon merasa dipanggil oleh Hoseok. Namjoon tengah melipat kertas test miliknya dan disembunyikan diantara buku matematika, berharap sang ibu tidak akan pernah menemukan kertas terkutuk tersebut.

"Ceritakan padaku sedikit tentang Yoongi. Kau pernah satu sekolah dengannya saat SMP dulu _'kan_?." Tanya Hoseok tanpa mengalihkan tatapan bencinya dari Yoongi. Hoseok melihat Yoongi sedang asyik ber-selca dengan Yein, teman sebangkunya. Yoongi berpose sok imut, setidaknya itu yang Hoseok pikirkan. Dengan pipi yang menggelembung dan bibir berbentuk kerucut. Menurut Hoseok itu sangat menijikkan. Bagaimana seorang remaja laki laki seperti Yoongi bisa bisanya berpose seperti itu. dengan Yein yang notabenenya adalah perempuan pula. Kalau Yein yang berpose seperti itu masih bisa dikatakan wajar, kalau Yoongi? Menurut Hoseok itu sangat menjijikkan.

"Well, karena kau meminta, aku akan menceritakannya." Namjoon menutup retsleting tas-nya dan menghadapkan wajahnya pada Hoseok dengan pipi yang bertumpu pada tangan kirinya. Hoseok siap mendengarkan.

"Waktu aku masih SMP, tepatnya di tingkat dua, Yoongi pindah ke sekolahku. Aku punya teman yang satu sekolah dengannya saat SMP dan katanya Dulu Yoongi itu anak yang sangat berandal. Katanya ia berasal dari keluarga _broken home_, ayah dan ibunya bercerai karena ayahnya ketahuan selingkuh dengan wanita lain. Tadinya ia tinggal bersama paman dan bibinya yang kaya raya di daerah Gangnaem, tapi Yoongi ingin mandiri dan pergi dari rumah sambil membawa kartu kredit yang diberikan oleh bibinya lalu membeli apartemen sederhana di dekat sini." Namjoon menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya. "Yoongi pindah ke sekolahku karena tidak naik kelas dan pernah mencaci kepala sekolah lamanya."

"Begitukah?." Hoseok mulai antusias. Alisnya sebelah kirinya yang tebal naik sebelah.

"Ya, dia sebenarnya lebih tua satu tahun dari kita. Aku saja sempat bingung dengan Yoongi yang sekarang. Ia telah berubah banyak semenjak SMA." Namjoon memutar mutar jari telunjuknya. Ia seperti berpikir apalagi yang harus ia ceritakan pada Hoseok. Selama ini, Namjoon tidak pernah mempunyai teman yang tampak antusias dengan ceritanya. Baru Hoseok.

"Bagaimana dengan kekasihnya? Apa ia punya pacar? Maksudku, bahkan ia terlihat lebih cantik seperti seorang gadis."

"Nah !." Namjoon menggebrak mejanya. Otomatis Hoseok kaget dan suasana kelas yang tadinya ricuh sekarang menjadi hening. Semua perhatian tertuju pada Namjoon. Untung Jung songsaenim sudah pergi sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Semua orang di kelas menatapnya dengan heran termasuk Yoongi.

_"__Kenapa sih dia?."_

_"__Mungkin dia kesetanan."_

_"__Aneh."_

_"__Cari sensasi."_

Sayup sayup terdengar sindiran sinis dari beberapa murid di kelas. Namjoon hanya tersenyum tak tahu malu menanggapinya.

Hoseok tadi sempat kaget karena Namjoon yang tiba tiba menggebrak meja. Lalu ia mengubah ekpressinya menjadi tatapan horror. Namjoon jadi merinding melihatnya.

Plak.

Satu pukulan telak tepat mendarat dibelakang kepala Namjoon. Tentu pelakunya adalah Hoseok yang terlihat kesal.

"Aww.. sakit tahu!" Namjoon mengaduh sambil mengusap usap bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Kecilkan suaramu, Bodoh. Nanti dia bisa dengar!." Kata Hoseok. Ia berbicara tanpa membuka gigi ginya, hanya bibirnya saja yang bergerak. Namjoon mengangguk kecil tanda ia mengerti.

"Maaf. Untung kau bertanya. Aku dengar _gossip_ kalau Yoongi itu seorang Gay. Saat SMP, Ia pernah berpacaran dengan ketua klub majalah sekolah yang terkenal tampan dan sangat angkuh. Kim Seokjin namanya. Tapi semenjak Seokjin sibuk belajar dan masuk SMA, hubungan mereka berakhir."

"Oh begitu rupanya." Hoseok manggut manggut sambiol mengusap usap dagunya. Namjoon ikutan.

"Kau tahu banyak ya?." Hoseok tersenyum pada Namjoon. Namjoon merasa bangga lantas merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang licin terpoles oleh _gel_ rambut.

"Tentu saja."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah? Belajar atau menjadi tukang _gossip_?." Hoseok menekuk senyumannya. Namjoon jadi murung. Dia kira, Hoseok akan memujinya.

"Biarpun tukang gossip, bukankah informasiku sangat berharga? Aku hanya senang mencari informasi tentant seseorang yang kuanggap menarik. Yoongi itu menarik karena latar belakang keluarganya dan juga karena ia bisa berkencan dengan si manusia es; Kim seokjin. Aku lebih suka menyebutnya "Si pencari kabar terhangat."

Cerita Namjoon panjang layaknya sungai Nil. Ia terus menggunakan bahasa tubuh yang sangat sulit dijelaskan. Kadang kadang tangannya yang bergerak keatasa lalu kebawah, kepalanya yang maju mundur, bibir yang di monyong monyongkan dan sebagian lainnya yang lebih sulit di jelaskan. Hoseok yang mendengarkan Namjoon bercerita menjadi lelah sendiri melihatnya. Padahal 'kan Namjoon yang bercerita.

"Terserah. Tapi informasimu lumayan bermanfaat bagiku."

"Betul 'kan? Aku memang pa—."

"Perlu diingat!." Hoseok menyela. Nada bicaranya terdengar sangat misterius, sorot matanya sangat tajam. Jari telunjuknya berada tepat didepan wajah Namjoon. Namjoon terdiam, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat itu. Namjoon jadi merinding disko dibuatnya. Aura mencekam seperti terbang disekitar mereka berdua.

"Apapun yang terjadi pada Yoongi setelah ini, kau harus tutup mulut dan berpura pura tidak pernah membicarakannya denganku." Hoseok setengah berbisik. "Atau…" Hoseok member siyarat dengan tangannya. Seperti sebuah pisau yang memotong lehernya. Namjoon menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Kau mengerti?."

Namjoon mengangguk patuh.

"Oke, karena kau sudah mengerti, ayo kita ke kafetaria. Aku lapar." JRENG. Suasana yang tadinya seolah gelap dan mencekam berubah menjadi terang benderang. Hoseok tersenyum sangat lebar sampai memamerkan semua giginya yang besar layaknya orang idiot. Hoseok mengusap usap perutnya sebagai tanda kalau perutnya sudah harus diisi. Namjoon hanya melongo memperhatikan perubahan sikap Hoseok yang begitu drastis.

**A/N **

**HAY HAY ! DUH BALIK LAGI NIH SAYA NGETIK FANFICT YANG TAK KALAH ABSURDNYA WKWKWKWKWK.**

**AKU PUNYA PROJECT NOVEL GITU, TAPI KATANYA LEBIH BAIK GAUSAH DIBUKUIN TAPI DI PUBLISH AJA DI DOSMED... KAN AKU JADI SEDIH HUHUHUHUH T_T DI GRUP DISKUSINYA ADA AUTHOR PHYLINDAN, SPRINGYEOL, JUNG FETUS SAMA MACCLATTE21 TAPI MEREKA GA ON KAN SEDIH HUHUHUHUHUHU T_T**

**BTW INI FANFICT CRIME PERTAMA AKU. BAKALAN NAIK RATE M KAYAKNYA. SOALNYA BAKAL ADA BLOODY SCENE SAMA ADEGAN KEKERASAN GITU.**

**BUTUH REVIEW BUAT NGELANJUTINNYA ^^ *MODUS*MOHON KRITIK, SARAN, DAN BEBERAPA KESALAHAN DI FANFICT INI BISA KALIAN SAMPAIKAN DI KOLOM REVIEW *BOW* MOHON BANTUANNYA YANG MAU KENALAN? AKU FANBOYNYA BTS LOH ^^*GA NANYA*ADD AJA FB AKU : LEEGONGWOO98 ATAU RP TWITTER AKU : JUNGKOOK_MAKNAE. ATAU WA DI : +628953510648 AKU ADA BBM TAPI BELUM BIKIN ID NYA MALES BINGIT -_- YAUDAH DEH BYE ^_^**


End file.
